starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Carrack-class Light Cruiser
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Carrack-class Light Cruiser | klasse = Cruiser | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Damorian Manufacturing Corporation | prijs = | lengte = 350 meter | snelheid = 80 MGLT | versnelling = | hyperdrive = Klasse 1.0 | bemanning = 1.092 | passagiers = 142 | vrachtcapaciteit = 3.500 ton | voorraad = 1 jaar | affiliatie = Galactic Empire }} De Carrack-class Light Cruiser was een klein Capital Ship dat deel uitmaakte van de Imperial Navy vanaf het moment dat de New Order werd ingevoerd. Uiterlijk & Werking De Carrack-class was zo’n 350 meter lang en was vooral zeer sterk bewapend voor een schip van deze grootte. De standaard bewapening omvatte 10 Heavy Turbolasers, 20 Ion Cannons en 5 Tractor Beam projectors. Men kon ook de Carrack verbouwen en 20 Laser Cannons in de plaats van de Ion Cannons zetten om er speciaal starfighters mee af te weren. Deze variant werd de Carrack-A genoemd. Als opoffering voor deze zware bewapening had de Carrack geen hangars. Het had externe rekken waaraan 5 TIE Fighters konden worden opgehangen. De Carrack was echter een zeer snel schip – op volle snelheid even snel als een X-Wing Starfighter – en daardoor kon het missies alleen klaren. Bovenop het schip stond een Rectenna met Sensor Array en het schip had 12 Ion Engines en vier kleinere back-ups. De Carrack stond ook bekend als een type schip waar de crew een hoge overlevingskans had door een uniek compartimenteer systeem. Het pantser van het schip was zeer goed bestand tegen aanvallen. Hierdoor werd wel behoorlijk veel plaats in het schip ingenomen maar bemanningsleden werden soms levend gevonden in drijvende brokstukken van een Carrack Cruiser. De grootste zwakte van dit schip was dat de generatoren niet zo sterk waren beschermd. Eén directe treffer zorgde ervoor dat de Carrack gewoonweg kon stilvallen. Missies De Carrack was oorspronkelijk een schip dat ondersteuning moest bieden of moest patrouilleren in rustige sectors van het Empire. Carracks werden ook ingeschakeld om vloten van het Empire achteraan te beschermen tegen aanvallen. Oudere Carrack Cruisers werden gebruikt als privé-transports voor Moffs, Governors en andere belangrijke personen. Hoewel deze schepen dus meestal op de achtergrond fungeerden, konden ze weerstand bieden tegen modernere ontwerpen en modellen. Wanneer Carrack Cruisers in groep werden gebruikt, konden ze zeer zware schade toebrengen aan schepen die veel groter waren dan henzelf. thumb|250px|Carrack-class Light Cruiser Geschiedenis De Carrack werd tijdens de laatste jaren van de Republic in de Clone Wars ontwikkeld als een minder duur alternatief voor grote schepen als Star Destroyers. Omwille van de snelheid werd dit schip eerst gebruikt als escorte voor grotere schepen maar ook voor handelsvloten die vaak het doelwit waren van CIS hinderlagen. Een groep Carrack Cruisers assisteerde met de vernietiging van de Invisible Hand tijdens de Battle of Coruscant. Nadat het Empire meer en meer grote schepen begon te gebruiken, werd de Carrack achteruit geschoven om meer rustige missies te voltooien. In de loop der tijden waren er ook Carrack Cruisers die in de handen belandden van de Rebel Alliance of van piratenbendes. De Vigilant was wel in dienst voor het Empire en onder bevel van Captain Deyd Llenew patrouilleerde het schip nabij Hutt Space. Driemaal stootte Llenew op Han Solo die met een Corellian Corvette passeerde en waarbij een inspectie geen enkel smokkelwaar opleverde. De Captain besefte echter te laat dat Solo wel degelijk smokkelde maar dat het geen goederen waren maar de Corvettes zelf die Solo voor de Rebel Alliance naar Nal Hutta bracht. Omwille van hun vele voordelen, was het Empire niet echt happig om deze schepen met pensioen te laten gaan en bleven ze actief tijdens de Galactic Civil War. Bronnen *Imperial Sourcebook *Heir to the Empire Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels – Appendix *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Novelization) *Star Wars Tales 2 category:Cruisers category:Damorian Manufacturing Corporation category:Imperial Navy category:Republic Navy